


Caught in the Act – by Janine

by ShirleyCarlton



Series: Caught In The Act [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Janine's POV, M/M, Masturbation, Walking In On Someone, mention of robbery, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyCarlton/pseuds/ShirleyCarlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one night, Janine gets her purse stolen and has no way of getting home, she is grateful to be allowed to crash at 221B. It was rather stupid of her, however, to assume that Sherlock and John would be asleep an hour after turning in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act – by Janine

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I promised you Angelo after I’d decided to do *one* more in this series after Mycroft, but Janine unexpectedly jumped the queue. :) (Thanks in part to [NotIdiotProof](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frakme/pseuds/NotIdiotProof)'s prompt!) Inspiration is a funny thing.
> 
> So this is the fifth in a series of now _six_ scenarios written from the points of view of several different people as they accidentally walk in on Sherlock and John having sex. :D
> 
> Each of the stories can be read independently.
> 
> Infinite thanks to [mydogwatson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/), [Megabat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat) and [Redcrow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow)/[thescienceofjohnlock](http://thescienceofjohnlock.tumblr.com/), who betaed and Brit-picked this.

Janine was quite relieved that Sherlock and John had still been awake. And that she’d had the sense, in her inebriated state, to think of going to their flat in her current predicament. Not the nearest refuge to where she had been when her handbag got nicked and she was left stranded without any way of paying her fare to get home, but definitely the address most likely to take her in at this hour – 1:30 am. And, thankfully, still at reasonable walking distance.

“I told you not to carry your handbag on your left shoulder,” was all Sherlock had said when he’d found her on his doorstep, before stepping aside with a slight eye roll and a smirk to let her in.

Although the surprise on John’s face upon seeing her enter somewhat reminded her of that other time he’d unexpectedly encountered her in the flat, he greeted her pleasantly and without a trace of discomfort or jealousy this time. Both he and Sherlock had become quite different people since they’d become a couple, Janine mused – although you could only really tell when you saw them together in their own home. In that safe, domestic setting, there was a quiet contentment emanating from the both of them that always conjured a smile to Janine’s face.

They had just been about to head for bed – and soon did so, after handing her some blankets and a pillow.

The sofa was comfortable enough, but Janine was simply too outraged at the moron who’d robbed her (of not only her purse and all her cards, but of her phone – her phone!) to be able to fall asleep.

After an hour of tossing and turning, and devising plans of revenge should she ever somehow come face to face with the little shit, she suddenly remembered.

_Sherlock kept a box of sleeping pills in his bedside table._

He’d once offered her one when she was having trouble sleeping and he’d been annoyed by her insomnia (during the charade that was their “relationship”), and it had worked like a charm. She knew exactly which drawer they were in and how to get to it, even in the dark. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to quietly sneak in and take one? They were bound to be fast asleep by now anyway. _(Men.)_

She carefully crept through the little corridor to Sherlock and John’s bedroom and listened at the door. All seemed quiet.

She cautiously put her hand on the door handle, pulling it towards herself slightly before pushing it down, which she knew avoided it making a clicking sound.

Since her eyes were already adjusted to the dark, she could vaguely make out Sherlock and John spooning with their backs towards her, Sherlock nearest. They both appeared to be naked and not covered by sheets, which in itself wasn’t strange for a warm summer night like this. But then she blinked to check if she was seeing correctly – and that it wasn’t her alcohol-addled brain imagining movements that weren’t real.

Oh god, they were shagging.

She froze, holding her breath, unable to take her eyes off of the supple movement of muscles in Sherlock’s back and buttocks – and the way he was gently holding John’s right thigh to help lift it slightly, for easier access.

This was what she’d longed for him to do to her, so many times, in this very bed. She felt a little spike of anger at the memory of the previous summer. Sherlock had seemed so shy and unsure of himself where sex and intimacy were concerned. It had been irresistibly appealing, somehow, and had only made her yearning worse. Now, she saw that he was perfectly capable of making love; in fact better than many guys she’d slept with, by the looks of it. She’d known for a while now that he fancied men – or more particularly John – of course, but she’d never quite been able to picture what he would be like in bed with the right person.

She swallowed as she watched Sherlock bury his face in John’s neck, kissing him there, probably. He’d done that to her too, and it had felt good, even though it had all been an act on his part (which, in a way, she’d always sensed). But it was definitely no act with John.

Now that she saw Sherlock like this, being his genuine self, tenderly making love to John, her lingering bitterness seeped away and she could only feel happy for them both. It just looked... _right_.

Janine could feel her skin flushing as she suddenly became aware of their shallow breaths – which involuntarily stirred something deep inside her – and she smiled inwardly at the realisation that they were probably deliberately keeping it down for _her_. John was rather restlessly squeezing the pillow he was holding on to in an apparent attempt to refrain from moaning out loud, as Sherlock tirelessly kept up a steady rhythm while holding John tightly with his strong arms.

Then Sherlock stopped moving.

“For God's sake, Janine, stop gaping and close the bloody door. Go and make yourself some hot milk.”

Her eyes widened as she stared at the outlines of their backs in the dark; nailed to the spot. Even though she couldn’t see much of John, she sensed he stiffened just as much as she did at Sherlock’s words.

There was nothing left for her to do but slowly turn around, glad that no one could see her blushing, and leave for the kitchen to see if there was any damn milk – bursting out giggling as soon as she was safely out of hearing range. It was a long while before she managed to stop shaking her head to herself.

Once she was back under her blanket on the sofa, having drunk the wretched warm milk, her hand slipped between her legs before she was even fully aware of doing it. She then eagerly pushed her middle finger inside, reaching deep within her own familiar warm softness while creating a pleasant pressure with her palm, in order to channel the built-up frustration of not only seeing Sherlock fuck someone else – on top of just having had her bloody handbag stolen – but also of the fact that she was spending another night out not getting laid (which had rather been the idea of going out to begin with). With images of Sherlock and John together floating through her mind, she ended up having one of her most intense orgasms ever, requiring every bit as much restraint as her hosts had exercised not to cry out, as she spasmed into blissful limpness.

This worked better than any sleeping pill.

**Author's Note:**

> Next week it will be Angelo. :) I’m still thinking about writing one with Irene as well, but I’m struggling to come up with a believable scenario for her. If anyone else has the right inspiration, feel free to write your own Caught In The Act fic! A link back to my series would be nice... :D


End file.
